Pink and Yellow mix quite well
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: I can't do titles. A story of how Nora and Jaune's relationship progresses after a mission gone wrong. (Not going to be happy in the beginning.)


**It's finally done. After three rewrites the first chapter is done!**

**I hope it's okay.**

**With that here's the first chapter for the full NoraxJaune story.**

**(Warning. Story does not really go in a happy direction. At first.)**

* * *

"How many times do I have to say it? We are not together-together!"

It is the night before JNPR would have to leave on their first mission. Pyrrha and Nora sat on the edge of two of the beds in the dorm, chatting with each other while Ren and Jaune went to the cafeteria to get some food to bring back.

Pyrrha decided to ask Nora how her and Ren's relationship was going. Unfortunately, Nora had to remind her that she and Ren were not together-together.

Again.

Pyrrha held her hands up in defense. "Sorry, it's just that you two seem to be very close and I keep thinking that you two are together."

Nora sighed. "We are together but just not together-together. He's more like a brother to me than anything else. Besides, there's someone else." Nora whispered the last part but Pyrrha heard her anyway.

Pyrrha raised her eyebrows. "Might I ask who?"

"...You get five guesses."

Pyrrha smiled and tapped her chin with a finger, trying to think of some likely candidates.

"It's no one from Cardinal is it?" Pyrrha asked with a worried expression on her face.

Nora shook her head. "Nope, and that right there was four of your five guesses! You have one left."

"What?!"

"You got five guesses. You asked if it was anyone from Cardinal. That's four team members with one guess for each. You have one guess left." Nora answered, raising her index finger during the last part.

Pyrrha started to pout. "That's not fair."

Nora stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha.

"Nora-" Pyrrha was interrupted when her scroll started to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"..."

"Oh, hey Jaune."

"..."

"Aw, they're all out?"

"..."

"Um, what do they have left?"

"..."

Pyrrha looked at Nora nervously. "She's not going to be happy."

"..."

"Okay, see you in a little bit."

Pyrrha ended the call and put her scroll away. She laughed nervously as she turned her attention back to Nora.

"Everything okay?" Nora asked. Giving Pyrrha a confused look.

Pyrrha took a deep breath before answering. "They're all out of pancakes."

"..."

Silence.

A full minute of silence passed in the JNPR dorm. Not a single word was spoken. Neither of the two girls moved in this time. Nora, frozen and with a look of horror on her face from the shocking news. Pyrrha, out of fear.

It was the longest minute of Pyrrha's life.

"I need a hug." Nora said in a quiet voice. A lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief and motioned for Nora to hug her. "Okay."

Nora sat in Pyrrha's lap, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and burying her face into her chest. "Thanks."

Pyrrha smiled placing one hand on Nora's upper back while the other gently stroked the shorter girl's hair. "Not a problem."

They stayed like this for another minute before Nora spoke again. Her face still pressed against Pyrrha's chest.

"So, what're the boys bringing?"

"Waffles."

"Huh. That's not so bad. Doesn't Jaune really like waffles?"

"I think he does." Pyrrha answered. A little surprised with the somewhat random question. (Well, this is Nora. Random things are kinda likely with her around.)

"Then he'll be glad that we're having waffles?"

"...I suppose." This was getting a little weird for Pyrrha. Nora is usually never this relaxed. She was only remotely like this two other times (not the hugging part). Once, the day before the Forever fall trip and the other time was during the dance.

"_Something specific occurred both times. What was it?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself.

* * *

Day before the trip to Forever fall

"_How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked while she was jumping on her bed._

_"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren answered his partner while he cleaned his weapon._

_"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora said that last part while she spun in midair and landed on her back on the bed._

_"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily._

_Ren and Nora look at each other for a moment before Nora spoke again._

_"Mmm... I guess so."_

_Before Pyrrha turned to look out the window she noticed Ren went back to cleaning his weapon and Nora... She sat up and hugged her legs close and adopted a sad look on her face._

_Pyrrha didn't think much of this and turned to look back out the window. Still a little miffed with Jaune._

* * *

"_Huh, that was more of Nora being really worried about Jaune than her being relaxed. Whoops."_

_"What about the dance"_

* * *

The dance

_Team JNPR had just finished their very well choreographed dance and now a slow dance song was being played._

_Everyone and their dance partner took their position on the floor. Blake with Sun, Neptune with Weiss, Ren with Nora and finally Jaune with Pyrrha._

_Everyone was dancing normally. Everyone except for Nora and Ren. This was because Nora decided to take the lead and was spinning with Ren in place rather violently. Laughing and cheering "Woo Hoo!" as she did so._

* * *

_The dance went on normally for a couple of minutes. That was until Neptune and Weiss came along._

_Now, Pyrrha didn't realize until about two minutes into her dance with Jaune that Neptune couldn't dance._

_I mean he really couldn't dance._

_...At all._

_Maybe this should be explained more than not at all._

_You see. Neptune didn't know that with a slow dance you're suppose to stay in one spot and give the other dancers ample space. Instead he somehow managed to ram into other dancers. Not bump. **Ram**._

_Yep._

_Anyway, Neptune and Weiss made it into the area where the members of JNPR were dancing and proceeded to ram into Jaune and Pyrrha then Ren and Nora. Pyrrha was forced to separate from Jaune as was Ren from Nora. All four of the teens were sent spinning._

_"Dammit Neptune!" Ren yelled, still spinning._

_"Sorry." Neptune apologized as he and Weiss moved on through the room. Ramming into more couples on the way._

_Pyrrha was stopped by someone grabbing hold of her shoulders. Once she stopped, she closed her eyes and shook her head to try and clear the dizziness._

_"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha thanked the person who stopped her from spinning._

_"Uhh... I'm not Jaune."_

_Pyrrha opened her eyes, expecting to see Blonde hair and blue eyes. Instead, she saw black hair with a streak of pink and matching pink eyes. "Ren?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Wait, where's Jaune?"_

_Ren motioned behind Pyrrha._

_Pyrrha turned around to see Jaune and... Nora?_

_"How?" Pyrrha asked._

_Ren glared at the blue and white haired couple disrupting the other couples._

_Pyrrha nodded and turned her attention back to Jaune and Nora._

_It looked like Nora said something but she was too far away for Pyrrha to hear it._

_Jaune looked over at Pyrrha and pointed at the shorter girl next to him that was also looking at her._

_Pyrrha gave him a confused look. "What?"_

_"I think Nora wants to dance with Jaune." Ren answered._

_Pyrrha looked a Jaune with a small frown. Then she looked at Nora and her pouting face... Dammit._

_Pyrrha sighed and gave Jaune and Nora a nod of approval. He returned the nod as did Nora and the two got into position. Jaune with his hands on Nora's waist and Nora with her arms wrapped around Jaune's neck._

_"Poor Jaune." Ren commented._

_Pyrrha gave Ren a confused look. "What do you mean poor Ja- Oh no!"_

_It was too late. Another slow dance song started and Nora... Nora was calm and letting Jaune lead?_

_"..."_

_Nora was dancing. Normally._

_What's going on here?_

_Pyrrha turned to face Ren with a worried look on her face. "Is Nora okay?"_

_Ren chuckled. "Yes, she's fine." He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_Pyrrha smiled and took hold of his hand. "You may."_

_The dance continued. Pyrrha danced with Ren, occasionally glancing at Jaune and Nora. She could see that Nora had a small smile and a light blush on her face. (Could be her makeup but she couldn't remember to tell you the truth.)_

_After the song ended, Jaune and Nora made their way over to their previous dance partners._

_"Thanks Pyrrha." Nora thanked._

_"Not a problem. But Jaune, you owe me another dance." Pyrrha said as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck._

_He smiled and pulled her closer. "You bet."_

* * *

"_After that we just pretty much just danced and socialized for the rest of the night. I don't think I'm remembering anything incorrectly."_

_"But, when Nora was dancing with Jaune..."_

_"And how she really seemed to worry about Jaune..."_

_"Were there other times and I just didn't notice them?"_

_"Does Nora-"_

Pyrrha was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice two people enter the room.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Pyrrha turned around to see Jaune standing there with two plates of waffles balanced on his right arm and a bottle of syrup being held in his left hand.

Pyrrha blushed, realizing the position she was in with Nora. "N-no!"

Jaune laughed at her reaction. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I think Yang's personality is starting to rub off on me."

"Table's ready!"

Everyone turned their attention to Ren who had just set up a small square table and chairs for them to eat at.

"Coming~." Nora said in a singsong voice as she got off of Pyrrha's lap and sat down at the table.

Jaune sat across from Nora while Pyrrha sat to the right of Jaune. Ren took the seat to the left of Jaune.

The plates of waffles were placed on the table along with two bottles of syrup (one reserved only for Nora).

Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune poured a small amount of syrup on their waffles while Nora... Nora used the whole bottle that she was given.

* * *

As they ate, they had small conversations ranging from Nora's dreams to whatever was in the news. Pyrrha took this time to also I guess you could say observe Nora. To see if she does anything out of the ordinary (for Nora).

The one thing she noticed was how every so often Nora would just stare at Jaune but looking away with a small blush on her face before he would notice.

* * *

Pyrrha and Nora were standing just outside the door to JNPR's dorm.

"What's up?" Nora asked.

"I still have one guess left." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Nora smiled back nervously. "Only one though!"

"And you'll tell me If I'm right?"

"...Yes."

Pyrrha crossed her arms. "So, how long have you had feelings for Jaune?"

Nora was surprised. She wasn't expecting her to make the right guess, let alone straight up ask how long she's liked Jaune.

She lowered her head in defeat. "The day of our initiation.

Pyrrha continued to smile at Nora. "Really?"

Nora nodded in response. "I thought it was just a crush at first and that I would get over it. But then our team was formed. We started hanging out more, I learned more about him and what he's like. He's so nice and caring. I know that I wear Ren out sometimes and when that happens, Jaune will keep me company. He just drops whatever he was doing, just to spend time with me. We even planned out that dance number at the dance. We had so much fun doing that. I guess in that time I started to have stronger feelings for him."

"Why haven't you... You know..." Pyrrha wanted to know.

Nora shook her head with a sad smile. "Because, I noticed the way you look at him. Then at the dance... I wasn't going to get in your way. Besides, he probably doesn't find me attractive." Nora made to open the the door to their dorm but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Nora, you are beautiful and don't you ever say that you're not."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You are beautiful and... You don't have to worry about getting in my way. Jaune and I are not together." Pyrrha finished sadly.

Nora was a little confused. "But, I thought you two were-"

"We were. But complications arose and our relationship wouldn't have worked out."

"... What happened?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Did Jaune do something?" Nora asked, a little worried.

"No, he didn't do anything. It has something to do with our families. Please, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay."

They stood there for a moment in silence until Pyrrha spoke again.

"Nora."

"Yeah?"

"When we get back from our mission. I want you to ask Jaune out. On a date."

"But, Pyrrha-"

"No, buts!"

"... What if he doesn't want to go out with me?"

Pyrrha placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "You won't know if you don't ask."

*Knock knock* "Guys, we should get to bed. We got to be up early tomorrow." Jaune's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"We'll be there in a minute." Pyrrha answered back before turning back to Nora with a smile. "You can think about it for now." She said before entering the dorm.

Nora remained in the hall, looking into the dorm for a minute. She smiled and skipped happily through the door. "Okay." She said as she closed the door.


End file.
